Return to the Galaxy
by Cowgirl4Christ
Summary: Sequel to 'In a Galaxy Far Far Away', Jesse and another padawan are assigned to find an assasin, but the trail will lead them right into the middle of the events from 'Attack of the Clones'. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Do I even have to write anything here, or is the word 'disclaimer' enough? **_

**_Anyway, this is the sequel to my story _In a Galaxy Far Far Away. _You don't have to read it, but I would recommend it (and it's not just because I want people reading my stories either). This is a kind of collaboration between WizardJedi and I. _**

Prologue

The man crept forward slowly on the balcony, darkness concealing him. As he lay in wait for his prey, adrenaline coursed through him, making him shiver in anticipation.

There. A speeder pulled up and a senator and his aides stepped out. The man lifted his dart gun as the speeder pulled away once more, leaving its passengers alone in the windy night. The man's finger found the trigger, and the senator fell to the ground.

As the aides rushed to their fallen comrade, the man smiled and left, wishing he could stay, but knowing he had more work to do. Another senator would be arriving soon, and he needed to be ready.

_**Short and sweet. More coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Team

Chapter 1 A Team

A loud banging on the door made Jesse Ryenae jerk awake.

"Jesse, get up!" Jesse's master, Mace Windu called, banging some more to emphasize his point.

Jesse groaned and rolled over, pulling the tangle of blankets over his head. He'd been apprenticed to Master Windu for how long now? He still hadn't gotten used to the early hours council members were required to keep.

Jesse rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He knew exactly how long it had been. Ever since his first master, Sifo Dias had died.

They had been on a mission when the transport blew up in the hangar. Jesse had been unconscious for days afterwards, only to wake up to the fact that his master was dead. It had been a hard fact to face; for a long time he hadn't. Then one day it had finally sunk in, leaving Jesse with a black, gaping hole he was afraid would swallow him up as he drowned in a sea of loneliness and isolation. He'd run into the room of a thousand fountains, seeking time alone, even though that was the last thing he wanted. That was where he had met Master Windu. A few days later he became his apprentice.

Another bang sounded on the door, along with a small burst of the Force that sent Jesse tumbling out of bed. The meaning was clear: get your lazy backside out here this instant while it's still intact. Jesse got out of bed.

"Well look who decided to finally get up?" Mace said when he emerged from his room, eyes still bleary.

"It's only five in the morning, usually you give me at least another fifteen minutes." Jesse said, sitting at the table.

"Sorry, but you have a meeting with the council in half an hour and I wanted to make sure you were awake and alert for it." Mace didn't look at all sorry.

"A meeting? With the council? Me?" Jesse wondered if he was still dreaming or if his half-asleep mind was getting things confused.

"Yes, a meeting, with the council, you. So hurry. And do something with your hair." Mace said as he left.

Jesse ran a hand through his rumpled light blonde hair. It wasn't exactly cut in padawan style, but since Master Windu was on the council a few rules could be bent as long as he kept it combed back out of the way.

As he ate breakfast, Jesse wondered what the meeting was about. He would have to wait to find out.

>>>>

At exactly five thirty, Jesse stood anxiously in front of the council room doors. Another padawan was there, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. When they opened, they entered, standing stiff an iron rod. It was always weird when he went before the council, because Mace went from being his master to being a council member.

"Masters." Jesse bowed and the girl bowed.

"Padawan Ryenae, Padawan Shan, welcome." Master Kloon said.

They both nodded and waited.

"Last night, killed was a senator." Yoda continued. "By whom, we do not know. Assigning you both the investigation, we are"

Involuntarily, Jesse looked to his master.

"As part of your testing for knighthood you two will investigate the murder." He explained. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, masters." Jesse stammered.

"Padawan Shan?"

"Yes masters." She said.

"Very good. The information you will need is here." Plo Kloon handed them a datapad. "You are dismissed. If you need help do not be afraid to ask, and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you." Jesse and Padawan Shan bowed and exited.

Once they were outside the council chambers Jesse stuck out his hand.

"Jesse."

Padawan Shan shook it. "Kimmy."

"Did you know about this?"

She shook her head. "Nope. But it's not like I'm too put out about it if you know what I mean."

"Right." Jesse avoided her bright blue eyes and looked to the datapad. "Shot on his way to the senate building by a dart gun, Senator Ky'ran died instantly."

"What was he going to do at the Senate building?" Kimmy looked over his shoulder.

"Doesn't say." He shut the pad. "How about we go to florensics and see about the dart, and then we can go interview the aides."

"Ok." Kimmy followed Jesse down the hall, having to take two steps for his one.

They entered the florensics room and located the Jedi in charge, Master Laython. Beside him stood a boy about twelve.

"Master Laython?" Jesse addressed the Jedi. "I'm Padawan Ryenae and this is Padawan Shan. We're here investigating the assassination of Senator Ky'ran last night."

"Ah." Master Laython nodded. "You want to see the dart?"

"Yes, please."

"Kitch, get the dart." He said to the boy. Kitch hurried off.

"Now," he said when his padawan returned, "the dart entered directly on the neck." He gestured toward his windpipe. "It's one of the few places that would kill instantly. An accident? Maybe, but I'd sooner think that whoever shot this knew what he was doing."

Jesse took the dart and looked at it.

"Where is it from?" Kimmy asked.

"Don't know. I think it's handmade; it's not in the computers."

Jesse nodded. "Thanks. If you find out anything else, will you contact us?"

Master Laython nodded. "May the Force be with you." He said.

"And you." Jesse and Kimmy said at the same time. Jesse stopped halfway out the door. "Is it possible that the computer's records were incomplete?"

Master Laython shrugged. "Maybe. If it came from a distant planet."

"Can I take the dart?"

"Sure. Why?"

"We're going to the Senate building, maybe someone there knows where it's from."

"You're really going to ask everyone there?"

"If we have to." Kimmy said. Jesse appreciated the defense, but there had to be a better way.

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Kitch could go with you. He knows what's on the computers, so he'd be able to know who to ask better than you. I'd go myself, but I'm kind of busy."

"You don't mind?"

"No. Kitch?"

"No, sir!" Kitch broke into a grin.

"Thanks. Let's go then."

**_So, how many of you can recognize Kitch? The first person to review and tell me where he's from and who invented him gets a prize! Actually, I'm lying, I'm just trying to get people to review._**


	3. Chapter 3 Investigation

Chapter 2 Investigation

"You two can take care of the dart and I'll interview the aides." Jesse sadi when they reached the Senate Building.

Kimmy stopped and turned to face him. "What do you mean, we go take care of the dart. You think I'd get in the way?"

"No. But one of us has to go with Kitch or he'll be kicked out, and I figured…"

"You figured you're more qualified to go alone. Is that it?" Kimmy interrupted.

"No! It's just since I'm the oldest I figured…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Do you want to interview the aides?"

"No, you go ahead. Sorry." Kimmy turned so he wouldn't see her cheeks flush bright red. What had gotten into her? She stole a sideways glance at him.

_Great, he probably thinks I'm an idiot._ She muttered inwardly.

> > >

"So you didn't see anyone?" Jesse asked for what seemed the millionth time. He'd forgotten how monotonous investigations could be.

"Just…" the aide stopped and looked around the empty room.

Jesse perked up. "Just…?"

"After the senator fell, there was some kind of flare from the roof of a building nearby. It went straight up, but it looked like it was a person."

Jesse struggled to make sense of the vague description. "Like a person with a rocket on his back?"

"Exactly." The aide looked around again. "He kind of glinted, like he was wearing metal. But I could only see him for a second, then he was gone."

"Thank you for your help." Jesse stood and bowed to the aide before leaving.

In the hall, he flipped through his notes. Not much to go on except for brief glimpse by the aide. He hoped Kimmy and Kitch were having more luck.

> > >

"I'm really starting to think this is a waste of time." Kimmy muttered. After a whole afternoon of fruitless searching, this was getting old. "Kitch, I need to use the fresher, you wait here."

"Right." Kitch said. He took out the dart and looked at it. He knew it was the key; they just had to find the right lock.

"Excuse me young man, what are you doing here?"

Kitch looked up to see the Supreme Chancellor standing near him. "I'm…" he cleared his throat. "I'm here with the Jedi investigating the assassination of Senator Ky'ran. We're looking for someone who can identify this dart." He held it up.

"I see." The Supreme Chancellor held out a hand, and Kitch reluctantly gave it to him. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, but he couldn't identify it. "Ah, yes. I've seen a dart like this."

"You have?"

"Yes. It was on Tatooine. Do you know about that planet?"

"A little. You're sure?"

"Quite." The Supreme Chancellor handed the dart back to him. "Good luck on your investigation.

"Thank you!" Kitch rushed down the hall, trying not to run. He almost smacked into Kimmy.

"Where's the fire?" she asked as she steadied him.

"It's on Tatooine!" Kitch exulted, then he realized what she had said. "The dart I mean."

"What?"

"I ran into Supreme Chancellor Palpatine…" he caught her look. "Not literally. Anyway, he said he's seen a dart like this once on Tatooine."

"Great! Come on, let's find Jesse."

**_I know, I'm kind of building this up slowly. The next chaptershould be more interesting (should be being the operative phrase)._**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions

_**I am fully aware that my chapter numbers have been out of wack with what I havewritten on the actual chapter. This is the first time I've done a prologue, so it threw me off. I'm counting the prologue as chapter one and so technically this is chapter four. Sorry about that.**_

Chapter 4 Reunions

Jesse was looking for his partners, deep in thought as he walked down the hall. The aides hadn't been able to give him much, not even a motive. He was wondering what to do next when he nearly collided with a familiar figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he said, then caught sight of the person's face. "Padme?"

Padme looked at him for a minute. "Jesse? I didn't recognize you; you've grown up."

Jesse flushed. He'd forgotten how pretty she was. "You have too. Although, you always seemed grown up to me. I guess that comes from being queen. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here about the debate to create an army or not. I'm a senator now."

"Just couldn't leave the politics behind?"

Padme laughed. "The queen asked me to be one of her senators. I couldn't say no. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating." Jesse said simply.

"Jedi matters?" Padme asked. "Well, good luck. I'll say hi to Obi-Wan and Anakin for you."

"You're seeing them?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. They should be here soon; I just stepped outside for some air."

"Why are they coming?" Jesse didn't think Obi-Wan cared about politics.

Padme looked away. "I probably shouldn't be talking about it."

"Oh, then you don't have to…"

"No, it's alright. There was an assassination attempt on the way here."

That sparked Jesse's interest. "Really?"

"Yes. So now Anakin and Obi-Wan are being assigned to keep an eye on me." She couldn't suppress her annoyance.

"Um, well, I'm sure you'll be safe with them. I've got to go, but good luck with your vote about the army." Jesse said, trying not to sound too distracted. His mind was churning, trying to figure out if there was any link between the two assassination plots.

"Thanks. It was good seeing you again." Padme said.

"You too."

Jesse watched Padme make her way back down the hall. He wished they could have talked longer; it had been ten years after all. Sighing, he started to leave. Another familiar figure caught his eye as he turned.

"Anakin."

Anakin stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I just saw Padme, she said you would be here. It's been a while."

"Almost four years." Anakin said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission. Investigative." Jesse said.

"Investigative? What about your master?"

"This one's solo. Kind of." Jesse tried to keep the pride out of his voice. "I'm on it with another padawan as a trial for knighthood."

"Oh." Anakin looked away.

Jesse immediately felt bad. His friend was much more talented than he was, but it always seemed like he was one step ahead of Anakin.

"I hope you do well." Anakin said, walking away and leaving Jesse somewhat deflated.

He shook his head. Back to the mission. He needed to find Kimmy and Kitch.

**_A little more interesting. I will get some action in here. Sometime. Reviews might help motivate me. This writer's block is wearing off very slowly. _**


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

They went back to the Temple to compare notes. Kitch excitedly shared the information he'd gained with Jesse.

"You're sure he said Tatooine?" Jesse asked.

Kitch nodded enthusiastically. "Positive."

"Alright. Kimmy, you and I will leave ASAP. Good work Kitch."

"Thanks." Kitch said feeling slightly bummed out. "I wish I were going."

"You'll get your chance soon." Jesse said.

"I know."

>>>>

Jesse considered telling Mace about the new lead, but opted against it. This was a solo mission after all. He did tell him he was leaving for Tatooine in the morning. They would have left sooner, but first Jesse had to have a talk with Obi-Wan. After learning that he was still at the Senate building, he made the short trip over, catching Obi-Wan as he was going up to the next floor. Obi-Wan was obviously been surprised to see Jesse there at that late hour, but he held the lift for him.

"Anakin mentioned seeing you earlier." He said. "He said you were on a solo mission. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes." Jesse answered. "I was wondering about the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala."

"What about it?"

"It just seems a little coincidental to me that there would be one assassination and then an attempt right after each other."

"Maybe, but we don't have any leads right now. Actually, we're not really investigating at all. Just guarding." Obi-Wan told him.

Jesse's lips twisted in a grin. "Or babysitting in Anakin's opinion?"

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. If he hadn't been a Jedi master he probably would have rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you find out anything, will you let me know?" Jesse continued. It was slightly odd in a satisfying was to be talking business with a Jedi master like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Of course."

"Thank you." As Obi-Wan exited the lift, he couldn't help adding, "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "And with you."

>>>>

Kitch sat at the computer, bored. Kimmy and Jesse had left for Tatooine a few hours ago, and he couldn't help wishing he were going too, even though technically it wasn't any of his business to begin with.

His master picked up on his mood. "I know we don't get to go on that many missions because of my work here, Kitch." He said. "We'll go on one soon, ok?"

Kitch nodded, feeling a little better, but still slightly down. His mood lifted when Obi-Wan Kenobi entered.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." Master Laython said. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know, you're computer records are slightly incomplete." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't doubt it, with all the planets and star systems out there. In what way are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan held up a dart, which Kitch recognized with a start. "Neither your computer nor your droids has this on record. It's from Kamino." He said.

"I thought it was from Tatooine." Kitch blurted out.

Both Obi-Wan and Master Laython looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's what the supreme chancellor told us the other day. Jesse and Kimmy are on their

way to Tatooine right now."

"I'll let them know they're headed for a dead end." Master Laython said. "And I'll also

get this entered into the system."

"Thank you."

Master Laython turned to his padawan. "Kitch, would you contact Jesse and Kimmy?

I'm going to get this entered into the computers."

"Yes, master." Kitch jumped off the stool he'd been sitting on and practically ran to the

communication center. But when he tried to reach Jesse and Kimmy's ship, all he met

with was static.

"Umm, excuse me?" he caught the attention of the operator. "Is this working properly?"

"I would hope so." The operator laughed. "Why?"

"I'm not getting anything."

The operator flipped a few switches. Still nothing.

"The ship's unreachable." He finally concluded.

"What do you mean? Like out of range?"

"No, the communication device on the ship isn't working."

"What does that mean?" Kitch didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

"Either it's a faulty comm unit, or something's happened to the ship."

**_Poor little Kitch, left behind. Does anyone honestly think that's going to stop him? Oh, by the way, I think I'm going to hold the next chapter hostage until I get more reviews. _**


	6. Chapter 6 Twists

Chapter 6 Twists

Jesse watched the small monkeylike Tynnan give orders to a droid in his own language with barely controlled impatience. What a time for a break down. They had barely gotten out of the inner rim before having to stop when the hyperdrive suddenly shut down, talking half of the engine power with, forcing them to make an emergency landing on Tynna.

"How long will this take?" he asked the Tynnan.

The Tynnan shrugged and continued taking parts off the ship.

"Great." Jesse muttered.

Kimmy sat down beside him. "It's alright, Jesse. They'll get it fixed and we'll be on our way. These things happen."

Jesse nodded, but didn't relax. Energy was burning inside him, making it impossible for him to sit still.

Kimmy laid a hand on his shoulder. "You can relax a little, you know."

Jesse managed a small smile. "Not really."

"Try."

Jesse took a deep breath, inhaling both air and the Force. He closed his eyes for a minute, feeling his tense muscles slowly loosen.

"Thanks."

Kimmy smiled. "No problem."

>>>>

Kitch snuck out of the Temple and made his way to Jig's, a jetport owned and operated by a friend of Kitch's. As he entered the dingy hangar, Jig looked up from the ship he was working on.

"Kitch!" he called. "What can I do you for?"

Kitch grinned. "I need a ship. Small but fast. What have you got?"

Jig got up and led Kitch over to a line of ships. "I got a nice little comet ship right here, almost new. I can loan her to you. When do you need her?"

"Get her fueled up. I'll be right back." Kitch hurried back to the Temple and entered the hangar just in time to see Obi-Wan boarding a red star ship. After watching the ship taxi down the launch pad, he went back to Jig's. The comet ship stood waiting.

"Thanks, Jig." He quickly climbed into it and started it up. "I'll get her back as soon as I can."

"Just get her back in one piece, or I'll have to charge you." Jig said. "Nicest ship that ever came through here."

"I appreciate it." Kitch answered before preparing to take off. He felt a twinge of guilt for just up and leaving without permission, and would probably get in a lot of trouble for it, but he just had a feeling he should follow Obi-Wan.

Once he was in space, he sent out a tracking beam and located Obi-Wan's ship. Then he set course for Kamino.

>>>>

"Four days!" Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The ship was fine when we left Coruscant!"

"Maybe, but it's not now." The Tynnan didn't offer any further explanation.

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, and Kimmy couldn't help notice how cute it looked ruffled up the way it was. She pushed the thought aside.

"Look, Jesse, why don't we just get another ship?" She tried to appease him.

"Do you have any money?" he demanded. "The guy's nice enough to fix the ship for free because we're Jedi, but there's no way someone's just going to give us a ship."

"Maybe we could exchange…"

"If there was another way, believe me, I would have found it."

Kimmy tried not to look hurt. It wasn't like he was so much better at coming up with ideas than she was.

Jesse sensed that he'd gone too far. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kimmy tried to ignore the shiver running up her spine from either the contact or his eyes boring deep into hers. "It's ok."

>>>>

After watching Obi-Wan land his ship on a small platform, Kitch brought his ship around and landed it out of sight. Then snuck back to where Obi-Wan's ship was. He arrived just in time to see two glass doors slide shut. Gently opening them with the Force he entered.

The long corridor was empty. Kitch wavered between following Obi-Wan or exploring on his own.

"It's not a good place to be alone in." A voice behind him said.

Kitch spun. A dark haired man wearing a loose blue shirt stood casually in the hall.

"Who are you?" Kitch asked.

"I think I ought to be asking you," the man's gaze flickered to Kitch's lightsaber, "Jedi."

Kitch raised his chin. "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

The man laughed. "Not likely." He turned to go.

"Wait." Kitch scrambled to keep him from leaving. Every fiber in his body was screaming that this man was the key. "What did you mean? When you said this wasn't a good place to be alone in?"

The man chuckled, sending a shiver up Kitch's spine. "Anything can happen when you're alone." He called over his shoulder.

Involuntarily, Kitch shuddered.

**_Yes! Two reviews for the last chapter! This one was kind of uneventful, but it's still necessary. Don't you hate stuff like that? I'm so proud of myself for updating so soon though, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. _**


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

"Sir?"

Jesse turned to see the Tynnan. "Yes?"

"Your ship is repaired and waiting for you."

A grin broke over Jesse's face. "Thank you!"

"We already fueled and prepped it. It's ready to go." The Tynnan obviously didn't know what to make of Jesse's enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Jesse repeated and went to get Kimmy. Finally, they could get off this Force-forsaken planet!

>>>>

After hours of looking around,Kitch had yet to learn anything. He snuck into the records room and glanced half-heartedly through them, not expecting to find anything. A name caught his eye- Sifo Dias. He flipped back to the right spot.

Apparently Master Sifo Dias had been the one to give the order for the clone army to be built. That was odd. Kitch wondered if the council had known about it or not. He was guessing not.

But that was impossible, he realized, looking at the date. Master Sifo Dias had died a few months before the clone army had been started. So he couldn't have given the order. Unless… unless he wasn't dead.

Snapping the book shut and running outside, Kitch arrived just in time to see Obi-Wan and someone else grappling on the slick deck. Suddenly, the other man rocketed into the air, kicking Obi-Wan loose.

Bells and whistles went off in Kitch's mind. What had Jesse said? The assassin had had a rocket on his back. This must be him! Jesse leaped forward, saber ignited, as the man shot a thin wire out around Obi-Wan's wrist and dragged him over the deck. Obi-Wan pulled him out of the air and kicked him over the edge of the platform.

"Obi-Wan!" Kitch called, but it was too late, and Obi-Wan was jerked along with his adversary over the edge.

Kitch felt out with the Force to find Obi-Wan. He finally found him, swinging over the water, but unhurt. A noise made Kitch duck behind the ship. The man climbed up on the platform and ran toward his ship. As he walked up the ramp he took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kitch froze. It was the man he had talked with earlier.

He sprinted for his ship and started it up, as the man's ship took off. Entering a code that would make him invisible to all other ships, Kitch took off and followed.

>>>>

Naboo was hot. More than hot it was stifling. The two suns glared down at Kimmy as they entered Mos Espa. And they didn't even know what they were doing here. Just walk in and hope to find some guy with a dart. How were they supposed to do that? It wasn't that Kimmy thought this was a waste of time, but the sun was getting to her, and she was dying of thirst.

Oblivious to his partner's discomfort, Jesse strode through the streets, engulfed by memories. He had an idea, maybe not a good one, but it was worth trying. So he led the way to Watto's junk shop. Maybe Watto knew someone who could point them in the right direction.

As they neared the shop, Jesse wondered vaguely if Watto would recognize him, but he doubted it. Watto hadn't taken much notice of him to begin with. He could see Watto outside, talking with two people. Suddenly Jesse stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Kimmy asked.

Jesse could only stare as Anakin and Padme talked with Watto. What in the name of the Force were they doing out here? At least, what was Padme doing here? And why with Anakin? Jesse tried to convince himself that what he was feeling was not jealousy as he approached the trio.

Anakin looked up. For a split second he looked like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, but he quickly masked his emotions.

"Hello, Anakin." Jesse said evenly.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a dart. What are you doing here?"

"A dart?" Anakin pounced on the opportunity to avoid answering. "Obi-Wan said you were looking for the same dart he is, but he's on Kamino."

"Kamino?" Jesse and Kimmy said at the same time.

"Yes, Kamino. Where'd you get your tip?"

"The Supreme Chancellor."

"Politicians." Anakin muttered.

Padme cleared her throat and Anakin flashed her an apologetic look. Once more, Jesse felt a stir of rivalry that he quashed.

"But why would the Supreme Chancellor lie?" Kimmy asked.

Anakin was wondering the same thing. "Maybe he just got mixed up, or maybe one of the darts found its way here somehow."

"Maybe." Jesse muttered, deep in thought. "Anyway, we'd better go to Kamino… Anakin."

Anakin had turned to go, but reluctantly faced Jesse. "Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Anakin looked away.

"Personal business." Padme answered.

"For a Jedi?" Jesse demanded. Something was up.

"Alright!" Anakin looked up. "I'm going to find my mother, ok? So go tell the council or Obi-Wan, see if I care, but I'm not leaving her!"

"Sorry." Jesse mumbled. He sighed. "Anakin…"

"Leave me alone." Anakin climbed into the rickshaw.

"He's going to do something dangerous." Jesse muttered to Kimmy before following the Jedi. "Wait. We'll come too."

"We will?" Kimmy muttered, but she didn't mind. Already she was dreading when the mission would be over. Who knew when she would see Jesse then?

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Right, just leave your mission to come with us. Sure."

"Aren't you?" Jesse demanded. "But as for the mission, it looks like Obi-Wan is looking for the same person, so we can afford to put it on hold." He didn't give his real reason for wanting to go, knowing Anakin would resent the fact that Jesse was afraid of him doing something stupid.

"Let them come." Padme said softly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fine. But not a word about this. To anyone."

Jesse helped Kimmy and Padme into the rickshaw. "Deal."

_**Finally, a long chapter! And there's even some action in this one! Go me! We're finally getting into Attack of the Clones and not just my own little thing going on at the same time!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Echoes of the Past

Chapter 8 Echoes of the Past

As Kitch was following Obi-Wan, another ship started doing the same. He slowed his ship to avoid detection and kept following. He couldn't see much from behind, but it looked like something was going on. Several trails of light indicated rockets, but other than that he had no idea what was happening.

He left Obi-Wan and began following the other ship as it landed on the rocky planet inside a large hangar. Kitch landed a distance away and snuck over to it. Other than the hangar, the building complex seemed to be completely underground with openings to let out steam. All Kitch could gather was that it was a factory of some sort, or at least part of it was.

As he crept toward the door, the Force warned him of something behind him and he ducked just as a stun bolt hit the wall where he'd been standing. In an instant his light saber was ignited, it's blue blade glowing vibrantly in the eerie gloom.

Another lightsaber shone back and a man stepped forward, attacking Kitch with expert strokes. Kitch fought back aggressively, he was one of the best swordsmen the order knew, for padawans that is, but the man was well-trained. After a while Kitch began tiring, and the man was somehow blocking his connection to the Force. It was too much effort to hold his own and maintain a Force connection. A few minutes after the connection dropped, so did Kitch, a blow to the head with the hilt of the stun blaster knocking him senseless to the ground.

>>>>

They took the Naboo star ship to the address where Shmi supposedly was living. Jesse couldn't help smiling, remembering the last time he was on a ship like this. It had been in Tatooine too. He was going to say something to Anakin, but the look of intense concentration on his face made him keep his mouth shut. Instead he went over to Padme.

"Remember the last time we were here?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "How could I forget? You were such a jerk."

"Me a jerk? You were the one putting on all these royal airs."

"Well, I had a good reason." She protested.

"You were supposed to be a handmaiden, therefore, you weren't supposed to be acting like a queen. And I was the one who kept apologizing." He reminded her.

"And why did you apologize? Because you were to blame." She raised her eyebrows in an extremely attractive way.

"No, because I was less arrogant." He teased.

"Is that the place?" Kimmy broke up the conversation, slipping between Jesse and Padme.

"Yes." Anakin said in an eerie tone. "This is it."

Kimmy followed the others, enjoying the way the sun gleamed on Jesse's blonde hair. Merciful Force, what was she thinking? She knew the only reason for the elevation in her attraction to Jesse was because of the obvious chemistry between him and Padme. Well, obvious to her, and probably Anakin too, considering the cool shoulder he'd been giving Jesse. Jesse probably only thought it was because he didn't want them to be here. She shook her head. This was one big tangled mess.

But she was a Jedi. And a Jedi doesn't love, period. She'd just have to ignore the attraction and hope it would wear off. It had better wear off.

A protocol droid was working outside and it looked up as they neared the homestead.

"Oh, hello." it said. "How might I be of service? A am See..."

"Threepio?" Anakin recognized his droid at once.

"Oh, my! Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return; I knew you would! And this must be Miss Padmé and Jesse."

"Hello, Threepio." Padme smiled.

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you all!"

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin got right down to business.

Threepio shifted, as well as a droid could. "I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go  
indoors."

Jesse didn't like that tone, and from the look on Anakin's face, he didn't either.

Threepio led them into a courtyard where a teenage boy and girl met them.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said. Jesse watched the two carefully for their reaction.

The boy nodded, not seeming very shocked. "Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello." The girl said.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother." Owen continued. "I had a feeling you might show up some day."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin looked around. Jesse was only able to pick up on his tenseness through the Force. Outwardly, he looked calm, although a little concerned.

"No, she's not." A voice from behind them said. A man exited the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He held out his hand. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife. Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about."

They followed him inside to a cozy kitchen. Beru left to get something to drink as they sat down.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Cliegg told them. Anakin clenched his jaw. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be with them, only after I lost my leg I just couldn't ride any more until I heal." Cliegg paused to look at Anakin, but Anakin was staring at the floor. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Silence filled the room, not even the farm noise penetrated the overwhelming stillness. Finally Anakin stood up.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother." Anakin said simply.

"You're mother's dead, son. Accept it." Cliegg said.

"I can feel her pain, and I will find her." Anakin's flashing eyes dared anyone to tell him otherwise.

"Take my speeder bike." Owen said.

**_Kitch's BLUE lighsaber. I remebered! No, actually, I read my reviews, which I love, which I need more of, hint hint. Kitch is an extremelygood swordsman, but when you know who he went up against you'll see why he didn't win. Besides, he's still learning. Give him a couple years. (If you want a hint as to who he fought, read the chapter title. Hehe.)_**


	9. Chapter 9 A Touch of Darkness

Chapter 9 A Touch of Darkness

"You should have gone with him." Kimmy said after Anakin left.

Jesse nodded. He'd sensed it too, but knowing Anakin, he'd probably have bitten Jesse's head off if he'd insisted.

"I have another speeder." Owen said. "It's not as fast as the bike, but it'll get you there."

"Thanks." Jesse said. He turned to Kimmy and Padme. "Um…"

"We'll be fine." Kimmy said, frowning at the way Jesse's gaze lingered on Padme. The boy was obviously smitten. Not good. She'd have to talk with him later on when he got back.

Jesse jumped into the speeder and took off. Kimmy glanced at Padme's worried face. "They'll be fine." She said, trying to believe it. She had a bad feeling about this.

>>>>

The speeder was fast, but compared to Anakin's, it was incredibly slow. Jesse pushed it to maximum speed, wondering if it would bequicker to run. As night fell he finally located the speeder bike, parked a short distance away from the raider's camp. He cautiously crept forward.

The place reeked with death, not physically, but in the Force. Jesse made his way to the center, unafraid of attack. From what his senses were telling him, there was only one other person alive in the place.

Anakin knelt among the bodies, his chin on his chest. He didn't look up when Jesse approached.

"I killed them." He said, sounding slightly stunned.

Jesse didn't know what to say. It's ok; you didn't mean it? Hardly. He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"She's dead. I was too late, and she's dead." Anakin still didn't' sound completely coherent, as if he were dazed. "So I killed them."

"Anakin…"

Anakin jerked away, suddenly coming to life. "You can't tell anyone." He said.

"But…"

"No, Jesse, you can't. Please?"

Jesse took a deep breath. The momentary fire was gone from Anakin's eyes and all Jesse could think of was the little kid he had once known. He seemed so different now. They had both grown so much, maybe in some not so good ways.

"Alright, I won't. But you need to tell Obi-Wan." He finally said.

Anakin nodded, turning back to one of the huts. "She's inside…"

"My speeder is a little ways from here." Jesse said. "I'll go get it."

>>>>

Kitch refrained from groaning as he came to, a massive headache threatening to split his skull in half. He cautiously opened his eyes. Bare rock lay in front of him. Terrific, he was facing the wall. Either the person who had attacked him had put him that way by accident, or he knew what he was doing. Kitch hoped it was the latter.

He sensed someone behind him before he heard him. Deciding it was pointless to pretend to still be out, he rolled over.

"Greetings, young one." The dark haired man said.

Kitch didn't return the greeting. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Since when did the Jedi become so rude and impatient?" the man asked. "But it doesn't matter. You know my name, young Jedi, you just don't know that it goes with me."

Kitch wracked his brain. "I do?"

"Yes. And it may surprise you to believe this, but I'm on your side."

"You are?" Kitch sounded doubtful.

"I am. My name is Sifo Dias. Former Jedi Master Sifo Dias."

"You're supposed to be dead." Kitch was proud of the way he didn't let an ounce of the shock he felt show.

"I'm not."

"So I see. Why did you pretend to be dead? And why did you have an army made?"

"Your second question answers your first. Do you want to hear my story?"

Kitch nodded.

"Very well then." Sifo Dias sat back. "My Master, Master Dooku, left the Jedi years ago. I hadn't seen him in a while, but about twelve years ago, he approached me. We began meeting, always keeping it a secret, though I never thought about why at the time. Some unconscious premonition of danger, I suppose. After a while, he began asking me favors. I did them gladly, and before I knew it, I was ensnared. By then I had left the Jedi. And had placed the order for the army."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kitch asked quietly. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Force knows I wanted to. But I was unworthy of a second chance, and I didn't want to hurt my former padawan. So I went solo, keeping an eye on these devils by myself."

"By 'these devils' I assume you're talking about Dooku and that man who just flew in?"

"Jango Fett." Sifo Dias nodded. "They're working for someone, but who it is I can't imagine. I'm also watching the Tarde Federation and Nute Gunray, the viceroy."

Kitch leaned forward. "Who was responsible for the assassination of Senator Ky'ran and the attempted assassination of Senator Amidala?"

"Nute Gunray gave the order, and it was carried out by Jango Fett."

"Why?"

"Gunray wants Amidala dead period, they go way back, but Senator Ky'ran used to be one of them. He was going to go public with the schemes, but Dooku caught wind of it and the rest is history." Sifo Dias leaned back. "Where are you going?" he asked as Kitch stood up.

"To find Obi-Wan." Kitch tried to ignore the way the walls spun as he walked.

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

Kitch looked back, pity for the man who had been one of the greatest, now sunk to this washing over him. "No." he said. "Just my partners, Kimmy and Jesse."

Sifo Dias paled. "Jesse? Jesse who?"

"Ryenae. He's apprenticed to Master Windu."

"You can't tell him." Sifo Dias made a motion to grab Kitch's arm.

Kich jerked away and ran down toward the cave's entrance. Sifo Dias followed. Kitch's heart pounded in his already aching head and his breaths were labored, but there was no way he was losing this one. Sifo Dias may not have turned to the dark side, but he wasn't a Jedi anymore either.

Steam poured out of the ground, obviously holes for ventilation. With Sifo Dias closing in, Kitch had no other choice. He ran toward the nearest one and leaped.

**_Yes, I know! Sifo Dias died! That's why they call it AU! But I just realized something.The prequel to thisstory got exactly 26 revews, and this one has gotten only 11, less than half that,and most of which are by thes ame person. I do not see the logic. So either my writing has taken a massive dive down the drain the story stinks. Either way, let me know! I'm down on knees here.Please, please, please, give me reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Treacherous Ground

Chapter 10 Treacherous Ground

Padme, Kimmy, and the others came out to meet them when they arrived back at the house. Anakin didn't say anything, just picked up the body they had wrapped in a blanket and went inside. Once more stillness rang in the air.

Later on Kimmy approached Jesse.

"What happened out there?" she asked. "Anakin seems so…"

"Don't ask." Jesse shook his head, wishing he could confide in her. He felt like the weight of the planet was pushing down on him, and he was dead tired. Too much stress; too much going on.

"Is Anakin ok?"

"I don't know." He glanced over to where Anakin and Padme were, but instead of looking at Anakin, his gaze flickered to Padme.

Kimmy noticed it. "Stop torturing yourself, Jesse. You can't have her."

Jesse turned to face Kimmy. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Anyone can tell just by the way you look at Padme that you have feelings for her. Stop it."

"Stop what?" Jesse demanded. "Stop feeling?"

"You can't have her." Kimmy repeated.

"So what am I supposed to do, Oh Wise Knowing Goddess of All That Is Right? Ignore my feelings?"

"No, but you need to repress them."

"Thank you, but I think I know what I need to do." Jesse turned to go inside.

"Do you?" Kimmy called after him. "Or are you ignoring it?"

Jesse whirled around, his glare set to kill. "Kimmy, stay out of it!" he yelled. "I know what I need to do. And what I don't need is some arrogant, self-righteous Jedi-knight-wannabe butting in."

"Low blow." Kimmy's eyes shot daggers. "You know you're such a pig-headed, obstinate…"

"The two mean the same."

"…outrageous…"

"Ignorant…"

"…idiotic…"

"…meddling…"

"…self-centered…"

"…insane…"

"…pig, I don't know why I ever had a crush on you!"

"…unbelievably… what?" Jesse suddenly realized what she had said.

Kimmy realized it too, and turned and ran into the house.

Jesse let out a deep breath.

"Brilliant, Jesse. Just brilliant." He muttered.

>>>>

Kitch fell for what seemed like hours before the floor came into view. He twisted and landed lightly on his feet, using the Force to soften the impact. All around, machines rumbled and groaned as they created what looked to be droid parts. He stared at the huge piles of metal that were turning into mechanics as he looked on.

As far as Kitch could see, there was no door, no exit. But that was impossible, there had to be a way out somehow. Kitch walked the perimeter of the large room. Nothing. Muttering under his breath, Kitch cut a hole in the wall with his lightsaber and climbed through into a narrow, dimly lit hall. He didn't like the feeling of being in the open, so he leaped up onto a railing near the ceiling, high above. It was a good thing too, because right after he landed, footsteps echoed through the corridor.

"How can we be sure he did not contact the Jedi council before he was taken?" an ugly Nemodian said to a tall man with a white beard.

"We cannot." The man answered.

Kitch felt the dark Force flowing around him and shielded himself.

"That is why we must act quickly." The man continued. "I do not think he will join us, but since his master was my old apprentice, I'm hoping it may have some influence. Otherwise, will proceed with the execution tomorrow as planned."

As they went further down the hall their voices got lower until finally even their footsteps could no longer be heard. Only then did Kitch feel it was safe to breathe. He had no doubts about who the two had been talking about. They had obviously captured Obi-Wan. Now, if only it was that easy to figure out how to rescue him.

>>>>

The sun glared down at them as they stood around Shmi's grave. Kimmy felt like a bit of an outsider, especially considering the cold shoulder Jesse was giving her- and no wonder- but she wouldn't think of being so rude as to stay inside.

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place." Cliegg said shakily. " You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you."

There was a brief pause and then Anakin stepped forward and knelt at his mother's grave. He picked up a handful of sand and let it trail through his fingers back onto the ground.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom." Anakin's voice cracked. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again. I miss you so much." He stood up.

A whistle followed by a beep broke the prevailing silence. They all turned around.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

Artoo whistled again.

Threepio stepped in to translate. "It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi- Wan Kenobi. Master Annie, does that name mean anything to you?"

The three Jedi and Padme looked at each other and made a beeline for the Naboo star ship. Anakin booted up the ship while Artoo projected the message.

An image of Obi-Wan appeared before them. "Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." He said.

Padme reached over to a control board and pushed a button to transmit the message.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." Obi-Wan continued. "The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait... Wait.."

Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance. He backed up slightly and turned as a droideka blocked their view of the Jedi. The hologram cut off with a crackle of static.

Anakin stood up, looking grave.

"Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku." Mace Windu's voice came over the connection. Jesse winced at what his master would say if he knew that he and Kimmy were there too.

"The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs." Mace Windu continued in his no nonsense tone that Jesse knew so well. "That is your first priority."

Anankin nodded. "Understood, Master." He said as the hologram switched off.

Padme looked up from studying the readout on the ship's control panel.

"They'll never get there in time to save him." She said sounding distressed. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches, but Anakin stopped her, putting a hand over hers.

"If he's still alive." He said.

They all stared at him in shock.

"Annie, are you just going to sit here and let him die?" Padme said. "He's your friend, your mentor..."

"He's like my father." Anakin broke in, looking away. "But you heard Master Windu. He  
gave me strict orders to stay here."

"Now you decide to start following orders." Jesse muttered. Anakin glared at him.

Padme lifted her chin defiantly. "He gave you strict orders to protect me." She flipped a few more switches, turning on the main engine. "And I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."

Anakin grinned and took the controls.

"We'll go in our ship." Jesse said.

"Right. Meet you there." Anakin didn't turn around.

Kimmy and Jesse ran back to the house.

"Owen, can you give us a ride into Mos Espa?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." Owen got booted up the speeder and Kimmy and Jesse climbed in. In less than a half an hour they were taking off, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

**_Oooh, long chapter, but you know, not much really happened for all that. Please tell me what you think, I put quite a bit of effort into this chapter and I'd like to have some opinions._**


	11. Chapter 11 Hidden in Darkness

Chapter 11 Hidden in Darkness

Kimmy fiddled with the ship's buttons as they flew. Jesse watched her for a minute, the tension so tight it felt like it was going to snap. He got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're on autopilot, you don't need to manually control it." He said softly.

Kimmy moved away from his touch. "I guess I'm just worried."

"So am I. But I don't think that's why you're uptight."

Kimmy looked away, her shyness making her even more attractive. Jesse groaned inwardly. He was turning into such a hopeless romantic, first Padme, now Kimmy.

"You're a better Jedi than I am." He said.

Kimmy looked up and started to protest, but Jesse cut her off.

"You had feelings for me, but you didn't let them get in the way; instead you checked them. But I let my feelings run wild without trying to stop them. If it weren't for you…" he trailed off, knowing his life would have been miserable. Eventually the breaking point would have come, and who knew what the result would have been? "Everyone needs a friend to slap them to their senses once in a while. Thanks."

Kimmy nodded, still a little shy. "You would have done the same for me."

Jesse took her hand and caressed her cheek softly. "Another time, another place… we might have been more than friends."

Kimmy withdrew her hand with a smile that left no room for words. "I know."

>>>>

"Where are they?" Jesse muttered as they landed on Geonosis.

"What's the radar say?" Kimmy turned to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing. Either the ship's out of range, or it's not running right now." Jesse felt like slamming the control panel. He shut off the engines and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Kimmy asked, following him off the ship.

"We're looking for: a bounty hunter, Anakin and Padme, and Obi-Wan. Staying in the ship won't be very effective in any case; we'll probably have better luck out here."

"So you don't know where we're going."

"Not exactly. Improvise."

Kimmy shrugged and followed Jesse to an open shaft. They both looked down it, but it was too dark to see anything. The smell of melted metal wafted up though the open hole. Without a word Jesse picked up a small rock and dropped it down the hole. They counted silently until they heard the faint plink of it hitting the bottom.

"About fifty feet." Jesse said.

"We can jump then." Kimmy suggested not very eager to go down the shaft.

Jesse looked at her. "We could find another way. It may just be an underground cave."

Kimmy shook her head. "Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, they jumped. Kimmy used the Force to cushion the impact and watched Jesse do several flips to slow his descent before landing lightly, hand on saber. They were in a drafty corridor, dimly lit by torches. The sound of machinery echoed from further down the tunnel.

"Which way?" Kimmy asked in a whisper.

Jesse cleared his throat, the sound seeming extremely loud in the eerie darkness.

"Left." He whispered too.

They crept down the corridor, hardly daring to breathe. Jesse sent out waves of the Force like echolocation to tell him if anyone was around them. Even so, he felt chills running up and down his spine, giving him the impression of being followed. He turned around. No one was there. Kimmy gave him an odd look, but she didn't say anything. The darkness was too overpowering to talk. So silence prevailed.

Jesse closed his eyes for a minute, concentrating on the Force and feeling some of the depressing darkness leave.

"Let's go." He whispered.

This time he concentrated on what was behind him as they moved forward. Someone was definitely there, but other than that he couldn't sense anything. The person's presence would brush him, like a ghost or a shadow before disappearing again. He had a feeling that that was because whoever was following them was using the Force to keep track of them instead of sight or hearing.

Kimmy stopped and Jesse almost ran into her. She turned and put a finger to her lips then pointed down the tunnel. Jesse concentrated for a minute. Something was down there too. They could stay and be caught by whoever was following them, or they could walk into a trap. Jesse drew his lightsaber but didn't ignite it, and stepped forward. Dozens of droids that blocked the way turned to face the two Jedi, drawing their weapons.

Blaster fire ricocheted off the wall and the glowing sabers as the battle ensued. Suddenly another saber glowed a vibrant blue along with the turquoise and green.

"Kitch!" Jesse and Kimmy exclaimed at the same time.

Kitch didn't answer but concentrated on slaughtering the rest of the droids.

"What are you doing here?" Jesse demanded. Not that he wasn't thankful for the help, but Kitch was thirteen for crying out loud.

"I found out that you guys were headed in the wrong direction, and when I couldn't contact you, I followed Obi-Wan here."

"So you know where he is?" Kimmy asked eagerly.

"Um… no. We kind of got separated." Kitch looked away not especially eager to talk about what had happened. Later would be time enough to tell Jesse about his former master.

"Great." Jesse rubbed his forehead. "Kitch, does your master know you're here?"

"No." Kitch didn't look too sorry for the steps he had taken.

Jesse groaned. Was this how Qui-Gon had felt when he had discovered Jesse in the ship all those years ago?

"Alright." He finally said. "Our first priority is to find Obi-Wan. Then we'll see about this bounty hunter."

"And Anakin and Padme?" Kimmy asked.

"There around here somewhere." Jesse said. "Hopefully we'll run into them. In the meantime, Kitch, tell me everything."

Kitch's stomach dropped. "Everything?"

"Yes." Jesse gave Kitch a weird look. He was definitely hiding something.

"Is something wrong?" Kimmy asked, wondering what Kitch was so reluctant to tell them.

"Noooo." Kitch hedged. What to say? He'd been so adamant about getting things out in the open, but now that it came down to it, he would just as soon leave everything hidden, the way it always had been.

"I followed the bounty hunter here, that's where I lost Obi-Wan. Then I overheard a conversation that said he'd been caught, so I've been looking for him. No luck so far though." He finally blurted out. Later, he told himself. Later he would tell the truth. For now Jesse's mind needed to be clear.

"That's it? How long have you been here?" Jesse asked.

"Not long." Kitch tried to think back. He'd lost track of days.

Jesse gave up trying to pry open the clam; it would obviously have to wait. "Well, tell us where you have looked, and we'll go where you haven't." he said.

Kitch nodded. That he could do. "This way." He said.

**_Ahh, together again! The three musketeers (I don't think Ispelled that right).Sorry to any romantics who were just waiting for Jesse and Kimmmy to fall in love. One of mypet peeves is when authors let Jedi get away with falling in love._**

**_Random Advertisment: My story_ Between Love and Duty _demonstrates thisdislike veryclearly. It's my one and only love story (so far)._**

**_Anything else? Nope. Oh yes. REVIEW! (please)_**


	12. Chapter 12 Attack of the Clones

Chapter 12 Attack of the Clones

Jesse faced the massive iron door, sensing a Force presence flowing from within. After cutting a hole with his lightsaber, the three entered. In the room stood a tall man with white hair and a beard.

"Greetings, young padawans." He said in a deep voice that made Jesse's skin crawl. "I've been waiting for you."

He activated a red lightsaber, sending a Force-shove in their direction. Kimmy, Jesse, and Kitch staggered backward but didn't fall and quickly assumed a defense position as the man attacked.

_You'd think we would be able to finish him off._ Jesse thought after a while, but the man was attacking with such speed and ferocity that Jesse was having a hard time keeping up with, even with Kitch and Kimmy helping.

The man stepped back and Jesse leaped to the offensive, only to receive a current of electric lightning for his efforts. He felt himself hurling into the wall and everything went dark.

>>>>

_Ouch._ Jesse groaned as he came to. His head felt like it had been stuck inside a punching bag.

"Jesse, are you ok?" a familiar voice cut through the fog.

Jesse struggled to see through the dense haze that swam before his eyes. So this was what it felt like to be struck by Force-lightning.

"Jesse?" the voice called again. It sounded feminine, and Jesse could have sworn he'd heard it before. He lifted his head and the room spun. Was it just this woozy feeling, or did he seem to be floating?

"Kimmy?" he managed to put a name to the voice and a face to the name. Now that he could open his eyes without feeling like he was going to hurl his entire digestive system, he could see that he was, in fact, floating. In a way. He was suspended in midair with electric charges on their wrists and ankles.

"You were out for a while. Are you ok?" Kimmy said.

"Don't ask. Where's Kitch?"

Kimmy nodded her head, and Jesse noticed for the first time that she was in the same position he was. Kitch was also subject to the same type of restraining device in the corner. Jesse wondered if he was all right; he was looking pretty green around the gills. But then again, Jesse realized he probably wasn't looking that great either.

"He's still out then?"

Kimmy nodded.

"Did you getshocked too?"

"Yes. It was quite exhilarating."

"Exhilarating my lightsaber." Jesse muttered, but it was good to know Kimmy could still joke.

"Now what?" Kimmy asked after a pause.

Jesse shrugged as best he could. "We wait until they decide and or carry out what they're going to do with us."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Jesse shrugged again. "Kill us."

"Joy."

A few hours later- Jesse didn't know when in the day since he'd lost track of all time- the huge doors opened and several creatures that strongly resembled locusts entered and turned off the machines that kept the three floating in mid-air. Jesse landed on the ground with a thud and rubbed his wrists where the electro-binders had been. The locusts put more binders on them, marched them out to a small cave-like room outside of an arena, and shoved them onto an open cart.

"This doesn't look good." Kitch muttered.

Jesse didn't say anything for a minute then turned to Kimmy. "If I have to die, I'd rather die with you than anyone else." He said.

"Me too." She smiled up at him, though her lips trembled a little.

For an instant Jesse was tempted to kiss her, but he refrained. A Jedi to the last, he just hugged her.

The cart lurched forward and they were pulled out into the arena. In the middle there were pillars where someone was already chained and two others were being chained.

"It's just like a reunion." Jesse muttered as he recognized Obi-Wan, Padme, and Anakin.

"Where were you?" Anakin asked.

"Where were _you_?"

Anakin didn't answer; he just turned to face the audience as the carts pulled away and the crowds fell silent.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis." A voice announced, sending the stands once more into ecstasy. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth. Let the executions begin!"

Six doors opened from one end of the arena and six monsters entered, growling, screaming and hissing. Each one locked onto a victim and closed in.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin muttered to no one in particular.

"I just want it on record that this was your idea." Jesse said.

"Well I want it on record that you were extremely anxious to come. Not to mention the fact that you should have been here in the first place."

"Concentrate, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"What about Padme?" Anakin demanded.

"She seems to be on top of things."

They all looked to where Padme had managed to undo her binders and had climbed to the top of her pillar.

"Ha ha." Jesse said dryly.

A large snake approached Jesse, hissing and flicking its forked tongue. In the meantime, a hawk-like bird that had its bat-like wings clipped and an alligator with two heads narrowed down on Kimmy and Kitch.

Jesse waited until the snake had coiled itself to strike before leaping to the side, causing the snake to bite the pillar. Without hesitating, Jesse sprung forward, wrapped the chain around the snake's neck and then wound it around the pillar. The snake thrashed helplessly, but its head was securely fastened. Using on of the razor sharp fangs, Jesse broke his binders off his wrists and ran over to where Kimmy was playing a deadly game of dodging the hawk's beak. The chain had broken, Jesse assumed the hawk had hit it, and she was using the pillar as a shield.

Jesse leaped onto the hawks back and used his knees and hands to grip as the animal went mad, thrashing and trying to get whatever pesky creature was on top of him off. It slammed its head into the pillar, knocking it down and just missing Jesse's leg.

"Look out!" he yelled to Kimmy.

She moved to the side as the pillar crashed to the ground.

"Hold up the chain!" he called.

Kimmy held up a section of chain as the bird decided to ignore whatever was on his back and reassume trying to make the girl beneath him bite the dust. The chain snapped under the powerful beak, and Kimmy tossed it up to Jesse. Jesse wrapped the chain around the hawk's neck and pulled. The hawk let out a half strangled screech and fought the chain, but it was too tight and it finally fell to the ground. Jesse leaped down, unable to resist a flip as he landed. He and Kimmy ran over to Kitch who was using the Force to keep his foe still in place after having broken the chain. Jesse wrapped it around the beast's snouts and they ran over to where Obi-Wan had just leaped onto the large animal Anakin and Padme were riding. Suddenly droidekas surrounded them on all sides.

There was a pause, and then all around lightsabers were ignited. Jesse had never seen a more beautiful sight than the hundred Jedi that appeared from the audience. And he had never seen one so dismaying as the thousands of droids that began firing at them. They were tossed lightsabers, and Jesse quickly activated his and joined in the battle, trying to forget how exhausted he was. When was the last time he had slept- besides being unconscious?

The Jedi fought valiantly, but they were gradually being driven back as the sheer numbers began to tell. Suddenly there was a pause and a deep voice that Jesse recognized echoed from above.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender - and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku." Jesse looked over to where his master stood, feeling a wave of pride. He walked over and took his place by his master's side.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

The droids raised their weapons once more, and the Jedi prepared to make a last desperate stand.

"Look!" Padme suddenly called.

Above, six gunships descended quickly into the open arena and landed in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. White armored soldiers, which Kitch instantly recognized, spilled out and started firing at the droids.

"Clone troopers." He told Kimmy. "It's the army."

A familiar three-foot figure appeared at the door of one of the Gunships.

"Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the survivors." Master Yoda instructed.

The surviving Jedi dashed to the gunships and scrambled in as the gunships took off, carrying them to safety.

**_Isn't the chapter title so original? I thought it was a good idea though. No, it's not the end, not even close. There's still something very important going to happen. We've pretty much got this story wrapped up, so the next chapter will be up soon. Oh, the two headed aligator was WizrdJedi's idea (applaudes). Now review or I won't finish the story! Ever! (evil laugh) (just kidding)_**


	13. Chapter 13 Saying Fairwell

Chapter 13 Saying Fairwell

Jesse held on to a handle as the gunship swooped down to fire on the battlefield, scattering droids. Mace Windu was giving instructions to the clone troopers, but for a minute there was a brief lull, and he turned to Jesse.

"So, what did you think of your first solo mission?" he asked.

Jesse flushed. This probably wasn't the best time, but something told him that it was now or never. "We weren't here the whole time."

Mace Windu looked up from the battlefield to his apprentice. "What do you mean?"

Jesse took a deep breath. "We went to Tatooine like I told you, but when we found out it was a false lead, we didn't leave." At Mace's questioning look he continued. "We met up with Anakin and Padme and learned from them that Obi-Wan was here, so we stayed with them instead of coming here."

"I see. And what were they doing on Tatooine?"

"Anakin was looking for his mother." Jessecringed at the can of worms this was opening up. "Ijust I felt I should stay; Anakin was going to do something stupid. And since Obi-Wan was here, I didn't think a short delay would hurt things too much. I guess I was wrong."

Mace regarded his padawan thoughtfully for a minute. "Maybe." He finally said. "Of course your mission is top priority, but you should always follow the Force. The key is knowing the difference between the Force and your own feelings."

"Yes, Master." Jesse said dutifully.

Mace smiled. "You won't be able to call me that much longer, will you?"

Jesse looked up. "What?"

"This mission was a test to see if you were ready for knighthood. Or did you forget?"

"No, but I thought I'd failed."

"Why?"

_Why not?_ Jesse wanted to ask. He'd followed a false lead and when he'd discovered that it was false had gone off on a tangent instead of sticking to the mission, gotten captured and had to be rescued by half the Jedi order, had needed a thirteen year old to figure out what was happening, the list went on and on.

"You made some mistakes, but things turned out fine."

"I needed rescuing."

"Obi-Wan was out there too."

"Yes, but…" Why was he arguing?

"I'll wait until you give the report to make an official decision, and if you'd like you can take another test, but this was a highly irregular mission, Jesse. It caught us all at unawares."

Jesse nodded. "Yes, Master." He didn't know what else to say, so he went to the front with Kimmy.

>>>>

"Jesse, I want you, Kimmy, and Kitch to go into that gunship. It'll be safer." Mace Windu called after him as they approached the ground.

Jesse leaped off the ship and sprinted the several yards to the other ship with Kimmy and Kitch at his heels. As soon as their feet touched the floor it took off. Several other Jedi were switching ships in order to maintain a better strategy, but staying on the ground for more than a few minutes at a time was pretty much guaranteed to be fatal.

As they neared the edge of the battle in the gunship, Jesse noticed a speeder making across the vast expanse of sand.

"It's Dooku!" he realized.

Kitch shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, trying to see better. "It is! There's a gunship going after him. I think it's the one Anakin was in."

"Follow it." Jesse told the clone trooper pilot. His comlink buzzed. "Yeah?" He hoped it wasn't Mace Windu. Now was not the time for another lesson on the correct protocol for answering a comm unit.

"Jesse, it's Anakin. Is that your gunship following Dooku?"

"Yes, we figured you might want a hand."

"Look!" Kimmy leaned over and pointed. "It's another speeder!"

"There's another speeder about fifteen degrees to the left." Anakin said.

"We'll get the other speeder; you keep on that one." Jesse once more spoke into the comlink.

"Roger. Out."

"Oh no." Even from the distance, Kitch recognized the man on the speeder.

Kimmy picked up on his distress immediately. "What's wrong Kitch?" she asked.

Kitch shook his head, but now Jesse's attention had been caught too. "Kitch, who is that?" he asked.

Kitch took a deep breath. "Sifo Dias." He said quietly. "Jesse I can explain…"

Jesse turned to look back at the speeder they were pursuing. "No, Kitch." He said, his voice low. "You're not the one who needs to."

As they flew, Jesse kept his gaze focused on the speeder, never looking away. His concentration kept Kimmy and Kitch from saying anything, and they flew in silence until the speeder came to a halt in front of some caves. As the transport touched the ground, Jesse sprang out and Kimmy and Kitch followed.

The man looked up as Jesse entered the cavern. His face went white. "Jesse." He cleared his throat. "You've grown quite a bit. What are they feeding you?" he gave a forced laugh.

More than anything Jesse wanted to run into his former master's arms. But he had a job to do.

"This isn't a social gathering." He said in an even tone. "It's a battle between their side and our side, and from what I've seen and heard, you're on their side."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It doesn't matter; that's not my job. The council will decide that."

"The council?" Sifo Dias looked up quickly.

"You're coming back with us to Coruscant."

"No, I'm not, I can't. Jesse," he took a step forward. "I've gone too far to go back."

"Then you can stand trial in the supreme court instead. It doesn't make any difference to me." At the look on his old master's face Jesse wished he hadn't added that last part, but it was true, to a degree. He was carefully keeping his feelings out of this for fear of them influencing his actions.

"Trial?" the ex-Jedi asked.

"You left the Jedi and yet continued to use their authority. Not only that of a Jedi,but the authority of a Jedi Master on the council. That's a crime."

Sifo Dias stepped away. "I'm not going back." He repeated.

Jesse activated his saber. "You don't have a choice."

Sifo Dias studied Jesse, trying to determine if he really meant it. Seeing the iron resolve in his eyes, he pulled out his own lightsaber.

"That's a Jedi's weapon." Jesse said.

"This is the first I've used it since I left."

"Liar." Kitch muttered, igniting his own weapon.

"Except once." Sifo Dias added, catching his mistake.

The three Jedi closed in on the ex-Master. Sifo Dias flipped in the air and swung toward Jesse, but at the last second turned and caught Kimmy. She fell to the ground, blood pulsing from her side.

Jesse didn't dare look, but Kitch did. Taking advantage of his distraction, Sifo Dias sent out bolts of electricity from his fingers, knocking Kitch against the wall. Jesse glanced over at Kitch then at Kimmy. Her blonde hair had fallen over her pale face, adding contrast to the crimson blood pooling beside her. With a leap Jesse swung at his old master, feeling something he had never known to be so powerful- anger. It was white hot, not quite hatred, but as close as you could get. Sifo Dias tried to fight, but he was no match for Jesse's unconquerable wrath as it lent him a speed and strength he had never thought possible.

From his spot on the floor Kitch saw Sifo Dias' lightsaber clatter to the floor and Jesse holding his own turquoise blade to the man's neck.

"You wouldn't kill me." He rasped.

"Don't count on it." Jesse muttered through clenched teeth.

Kitch tried to rise, but his limbs weren't obeying him.

Jesse tensed to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly he stopped. Merciful Force, _what was he doing?_ He let his arm drop.

"You can add resisting arrest and bodily damage to two Jedi to the list of charges you'll answer to." He said, trying to keep his shaking voice steady.

"I already told you, I'm not going back." Sifo Dias was unsteady too, but he pulled himself up. "Either you're going to kill me, or I'm leaving." He called his fallen lightsaber to his hand and walked over to his speeder bike.

Jesse watched him for a moment then leaped forward in the air and aimed a blow directly at Sifo Dias' right arm. Sifo Dias spun and drew his lightsaber in lightning fast movements and tried to block the blow, which Jesse quickly diverted, and instead of hitting his arm, the saber came down on his neck,and Sifo Dias slumped to the floor.

Shock washed overJesse's mind like the waves of the ocean, numbing his senses to everything but the horror of it all. He turned away and noticed Kimmy. Using the Force he lifted her and placed her gently on the transport, but his mind was still reeling. He had killed his own master, a former Jedi. He had ended a life. Somehow he couldn't get past that fact. And why? All Jesse could remember was the blinding rage that had consumed him.

Kitch finally got his legs to cooperate and stood, albeit a little shakily. He cautiously approached Jesse.

"Take Kimmy back to the rest." Jesse said, his voice hollow, his eyes blank and distant.

"What about you?" Kitch asked.

Jesse turned and started to walk away. "What about me?"

Kitch shook his head. "Jesse, you did what you had to do."

"Kitch." Jesse's voice was low and deadly.

"I won't let you."

Jesse halted but didn't turn to face him. "Can you stop me?"

Kitch exhaled loudly, afraid that if he tried to hinder Jesse it would put him over the edge. "No." he finally said. "What should I tell Kimmy when she asks?"

Jesse paused in climbing on to the speeder, wishing he could look into her eyes one more time, but knowing if he did his resolve would melt.

"It doesn't matter." He said, climbing aboard and gunning the engine.

Kitch watched him go and then started the ship. He wanted to follow but, Kimmy needed medical attention.

>>>>

Back at the base the first thing Master Windu asked was where Jesse was.

"Gone." Kitch said, feeling like he'd somehow failed.

"Dead?"

Kitch shook his head. "No. Just gone."

Mace just stared ahead. He had worked so hard to train Jesse in the ways of the Force; in the way of the Jedi. But now, as he watched gunships roar in from the battle, he wondered who had failed, the master, or the apprentice.

**_That totally awesome ending sentence belongs to WizardJedi by the way. Everything thing else in this totally awesome chapter belongs to me. You know, I think I forgot to ask for reviews in the last chapter. Bad little me. So review. Please? One more chapter to go!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Today That Hurts

Chapter 14 Today That Hurts

Kimmy was floating in a sea of darkness. Above there was a faint light, coming nearer and nearer. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A white ceiling greeted her.

"Kimmy." Kitch stood beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kimmy took an inventory. Head: aching, room: spinning, but slower now, side: throbbing, eyes: wanting to close again, ears: there was a strange buzzing. Well, things could be worse.

"Alright." At least her voice worked. "Where's Jesse?"

Kitch looked away. "He ended up killing Sifo Dias."

Kimmy struggled to make things compute. "So what are you saying? That he turned to the dark side?"

Kitch didn't look up.

"Kitch?"

"No." Kitch finally answered. "Not yet anyway. But he thought he had, so he left."

"Left? We have to go after him!" Kimmy tried to sit up. Bad idea. The room once more pitched dizily and a black fog closed in. After a minute it cleared.

"No, Kimmy." Kitch was saying."You can't make someone do what you want. It's Jesse's decision. We just have to wait."

Tears filled Kimmy's eyes, but she nodded. "I know." She whispered. "Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"I don't know."

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened.

"Kitch, oh, you're awake, Kimmy." A nurse poked her head through. "This came for you." She handed a box to Kimmy and left.

Kimmy opened the letter first.

_Dear Kimmy,_

_I guess by now you've heard what happened. First I want to assure you, I will not use the dark side for any purpose. Why did I leave then, you ask? It's just this, Kimmy, when I saw my lightsaber go through my old master's neck, when I felt how little resistance there was, smelt the burnt flesh, and saw him fall to the ground dead it scared me. All the little details are branded into my mind forever, but I don't remember what happened, the major things, I mean. All I remember is seeing you helpless on the ground and attacking him. I think I touched clarity and rational thinking for a minute, and I told myself I wouldn't give in, but in the end I killed him anyway. And I wondered then as I do now, what right have I to take a life? This wasn't some droid or animal, this was a human being, with feelings and emotions, just like you and me. I could have apprehended him somehow, brought him back for trial, but I didn't. Instead because of me a person will never breathe, or laugh, or cry, or feel, or love again. And I couldn't face you, or Master Windu, or anyone else, including myself. So I guess I'm running from myself again. I'm going to fix what Sifo Dias did if it takes the rest of my life or even if it takes my life. But I want you to know that I love you. That hasn't changed, and it never will. You've meant a lot to me, and I know you'll be one of the greatest Jedi ever because of your soft heart, your determination, and your commitment._

_Jesse_

Tears ran down Kimmy's cheeks as she put down the letter and opened the box. Inside lay a silver cylinder.

"Oh." She cried. Sobs came freely now, shaking her hurting shoulders.

Kitch put an arm around her. "It'll be ok." He whispered, wondering if it ever truly would.

"I know." Kimmy said. "Someday. It's today that hurts."

**_ >>>>_**

After a few days, Kimmy was finally able to get out of bed, but only for a little while at a time. She ditched the medical droid that kept following her around and went into the archive room.

Kitch looked up when she entered."Hey."

"Hey. I haven't seen you around today."

"I had a talk with my master aboutleaving the temple without permission."

"So, are you in trouble?"

"Master Laython was a little upset, but he told me we would forgo punishment this time because of the circumstance. But he did ask that I let him know the next time I decide I want totake off."

"That's good."

There was a long pause.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Kitch finally said.

"Yeah. I…"

Just then, Kimmy's comlink went off. She answered it to find it was her master.

"Kimmy. The Council requests your presence immediately."

"Yes Master."

She gave Kitch an apologetic smile and walked off.

Five minutes later, Kimmy stood in the council chambers, going through her knighting ceremony. It seemed wrong somehow; she had always expected Jesse to be here with her.

_But, he's not. He's gone, and I may never see him again. _The thought raised a lump in her throat.

Kimmy looked at Mace Windu, to possibly see a sign of how he felt about his padawan leaving the Jedi Order. As always, his face was impossible to read, and she really couldn't get his reaction through the Force. But she knew he had to be feeling something. Kimmy was brave when it came to a lot of things, but asking Mace Windu how he felt about Jesse leaving the Order wasn't her idea of bravery; it was more suicide to her.

However, as Kimmy continued to think on this, a voice she knew all too well broke into her thoughts.

"Hmmm…sense troubles in you, I do."

"Sorry Master Yoda. It's just…well…I mean, Jesse and I were handed an assignment, and yet when we learned our lead was a dead end, we stayed on Tatooine with Anakin and Pad - Senator Amidala while Master Kenobi and Kitch were tracking down the real threat. I just wonder if we had left to look for the real lead, if maybe things could have turned out different."

"Dwell on the ifs we mustn't young one. Change the past, we can not."

"And you must understand this too. Like I told Jesse…" Mace stopped for a second, and Kimmy was sure she could sense sadness, yes sadness, coming from the great Jedi Master. But then, he continued. "This mission was an unusually twisted mission. Nothing was right about it. And I sense nothing will be for a long time. You did what you felt the Force told you to do; what you felt you should do. It takes a true Jedi Knight to decide when they need to follow the Force, even when it deviates from their mission."

"Yes Masters."

"Promote you to Jedi Knight, the Council does."

With that, the council members stood up. The lights dimmed and they all activated their lightsabers. Then, her Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, walked up, her blue lightsaber activated too, and with a horizontal cut, cut Kimmy's padawan braid off where it fell into Kimmy's hand. Shaak Ti deactivated her saber and hugged her former padawan tightly. Kimmy knew dark times were ahead. She smiled. Jesse may be gone, but she was still a Jedi and she would honor him by staying a Jedi Knight until the end. As she walked out of the Council chamber, she looked down. On her right was her lightsaber she had just constructed. On her left was Jesse's lightsaber. How he had found his original, she did not know, but she didn't care. She would always carry it with her, to remind her of the best friend she had ever had.

**_I fanyone reviews and tells me that they cried I will be the happiest person in the world. Thatlast sectionwas almost all JediWizard. Don't you think we make a good team? Well I hope so, because next up is Revenge of the Sith. Coming Soon! (and I want lots of reviews!) The end! (for now)_**


End file.
